Mi joven corazón idiota
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: Cuando dos personas se aman: Se llama amor. Cuando dos personas se odian: Se llama rencor. Cuando una persona sufre una tortura:Se llama dolor. Aunque yo te ame, te odie, y sufra por ti solo se llama amistad ¿No hay más términos verdad?Soul&Maka/Fluff
1. Amiga te amo

**Disclaimer: **_**N**__ada_ me pertenece. Los personajes son de Atsushi Okubo, y jamás me entregara la custodia de Soul.

**»** **A**viso desde antes que los personajes estarán con un poco de OoC, aunque intenté acercarlos a su personalidad lo más posible. Gracias.

* * *

**Mi joven corazón idiota**

_«__**H**__ace __**m**__illones __**d**__e __**a**__ños __**q**__ue __**l**__as __**f**__lores __**f**__abrican __**e**__spinas»_

**.**

_**S**__entimientos__**:**_

**C**uando dos personas se aman:_**S**__e llama amor._

**C**uando dos personas se odian:_**S**__e llama rencor._

**C**uando una persona sufre una tortura:_**S**__e llama dolor._

**A**unque yo te ame, te odie, y sufra por ti solo se llama _amistad._

¿**N**o hay más términos verdad?

Arranco la hoja con rabia y la arrugo entre mis manos. Sin pensármelo dos veces, la bolita de papel fue a dar justo dentro del papelero. Mi futuro como poeta, estaba _tan_ encaminado como mi romance con _ella_. _**(**__"¿En qué estaba pensando?"__**)**_ Sí, y por favor que el sarcasmo siga fluyendo...

Apoye el codo sobre el respaldo del sillón y sostuve mi mentón con la palma de mi mano. Porque no importaba cuantas veces me lo repasara, siempre, en todo este romance de pacotilla término pareciendo una imitación barata de galán.

¿A quien se le ocurrió una idea tan estupida como aquella? ¿Cómo no pude pensarlo? ¿Cómo no lo previne? ¡Estaba más claro que el agua! ¡Ella amaba a _ese_ calvoidiota! ¿A quién se le ocurrió ese término «amigos con ventaja»? ¿A quién? ¡Ah, sí, claro a mí!

¡Soñador!

—¿Cómo es que _yo_ el chico más cool del planeta, pudo escribir algo cómo eso...? —gemí de rabia, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo, como si aun no me lo creyera del todo. —Soy patético... — ladre.

El joven frente a mi sonrió nervioso, y cubrió su rostro con el periódico sobre su regazo; Esto era frustrante. Quería decirle un: "_¡¿Qué me vez?! ¡Métete tú maldito periódico por donde mejor te caiga!" _pero, desquitarme con los demás no me aliviaría en nada.

Mire hasta el techo, he intento crear figuritas con los grumos de la pintura amarillenta; Porque aun estando rodeado de desconocidos no engaño absolutamente a nadie; Porque quiero verla, quiero hablarle, quiero que me mire. _La quiero... ¡Pero, ella no me quiere a mi!_

_« ¡__Este mundo era una locura! __»_

—Ahora sí, Soul, eres mil veces _más _idiota de lo que pensé_..._ —la voz en mi mente rió como si se estuviera atragantando; De una forma seca y espeluznante. Cual película de terror.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y suspire. "_Este seria un largo día..."_

* * *

**D**e todas las chicas del mundo, ninguna es más diferente a mí que Maka; Novia ejemplar puede dejar todo de lado por la persona que ama; trabajolica la primera en llegar y la ultima en irse, amable _(Sólo con una sonrisa de mi parte nos hicimos amigos),_ bonita; Una mujer que más que mujer podía clasificarse como un ángel; Valiente, una vez intentaron golpear a un patético chico _(Nerd)_ y ella les dio una lección_(Los golpeo como una bestia)_, con una sonrisa de ángel _(Que me emboba) …_Y admiradora de las canciones románticas... Como las de _mana..._

Yo en cambio no era fiel, no lo intentaba y no me interesaba; Soy un _vago_, no trabajo aunque me paguen (_Y...Me pagan_) Soy insensible en todos los aspectos, sobre todo en lo que es el _amor_, y sí, soy valiente, casi siempre... (_Siempre que no se trate de uno de los novios de las chicas con las que salgo, aun recuerdo al último más que persona parecía... Un oso)_, pero aparte de eso no congeniamos, en nada más.

Hacia más o menos dos meses su novio Ox, la había dejado después de años de noviazgo, le había engaño durante meses, de la peor forma posible. Maka solo se entero cuando los encontró encamados a ambos, en su cama, Maka se quedo sin palabras, ese mismo día se marcho del departamento que compartían ambos, y luego de unos cuantos llantos sobre mi hombro…

Ahora quería tenerme a mí, el más cool de todos los chicos que conoce y conocerá, como su _"Amigo con ventaja_". Apenas me lo propuso...

_Ustedes ya saben... Me tomo unas largas horas de reflexión_…_Meditación y…_

¡Ah! ¡¡A quien engaño!!

Dije que sí porque ella siempre había sido mi fantasía. ¡La quería más de que Black Star puede querer a un espejo!

La _quería_, quizás, no la amaba…, pero, aun así, lo que sentía por ella era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para desear que no se alejara demasiado.

Si no muy por el contrario tenerla aun más cerca.

Por un minuto, mi parte más racional hizo eco en mi mente (Yo y mis entupidas discusiones internas)... Muy dentro de mi una voz resonaba, era como si dentro de mi hubieran dos hombres, uno me decía: "_Alguno de los dos saldrá lastimado, y si eso sucede…, no podrán ser más amigos, ¿no?"_

Él otro solo decía_: "¿Qué...? ¿Crees que tendrás otra oportunidad como esta?"_

"_Sí crees eso eres aun más idiota de lo que pensaba"_

Finalmente decidí aceptar…

Porque la quería y era horriblemente egoísta…

Y porque lo reconozco, a veces soy más fácil que respirar…

* * *

**I**ba dos veces a la semana a mi departamento, cuando mi _rommate*_ iba a visitar a su novia; _Tsubaki_, una chica muy amable, lista y bonita, que a todo esto compadezco… ¿Cómo le hace para aguantarlo? Un completo misterio.

Bien, no me desvió del tema…

Maka ponía música entre casual y _"Hot",_ se tomaba un par de cubas libres, y se lanzaba feliz de que mi cama siempre estuviera sin hacer. Por alguna razón las voces en mi cabeza no paraban de discutir, él más sabio siempre era opacado, por mi egoísmo, tenia razón uno de los dos saldría lastimado de una relación así.

Siempre lo supe, y aun así nunca me desee detenerme, estuvimos así unas cuantas semanas.

Conforme se intensificaban las sesiones, ella ya no tenía tiempo para rodeos.

Saludaba, me tomaba la mano y _¡Zum!_ A mi pieza.

Obviamente yo no oponía resistencia alguna.

Ni cuenta me di, cuando empecé a sentir una comezón en el estomago, al principio no sabia que era pero...Conforme la veía _ocurrían._

Conforme sus manos me rozaban _¡Pass!_ Una horrible comezón y retorcijones.

Eran algo así como... ¿_Mariposas_? Sí, justo eso, en la boca de mi estomago, molestas...y a la ves magnificas. Al principio pensé que algo me daba indigestión… Pero luego me di cuenta de lo inevitable.

Me dolía el sentirme utilizado…

Me dolía el no verla todos los días…

_¡Me dolía!_

¡Maldición!

¡¡Todo era tan perfecto!!

* * *

**C**uando mi querido rommate* _(Black Star __)_se entero de los ires y venires de Maka a mi departamento. Le rogué que no abriera la boca... pero...

Le contó a todo el grupo de mis _"Amigos"_

Quienes me nombraron el nuevo "_Mandamás"_

_El tarzan._

_El jefe._

_El asesino._

_El maestro._

Pero esto no me hacia feliz… ¿Cómo decirles a todos tus amigos que una mujer como Maka que no quería compromiso alguno, te había robado el corazón?

Al único que le conté fue a mi amigo _"Kid" _y aun cuando no era mi mejor amigo, podía confiar más en él que en Black Star... Puedo confiar en un mono inteligente más que en Black Star, Tsubaki ama a King-Kong.

Esa misma noche hablaría con Maka.

—Si saben los demás te van a tratar como el *_Billy Eliot _del grupo—dijo mirándome serio "Mi amigo Kid". (_Billy eliot, es el personaje de una película, que aun en contra de su padre toma clases de danza... Cuando Kid dice esto quiere decir que será tomado como el afeminado del grupo XD) _

Claro… si después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos, y tanto tiempo llegando a la conclusión de que el sexo sin compromiso era lo mejor, la bendición máxima... ¿Cómo decirle...?

_Qué amas a esa persona, y que ella no sienta lo mismo…_

_Duele tanto…_

Qué por si no se habían dado cuenta a mí a veces, contadas veces, las canciones de _Mana _también podían llegarme.

* * *

**L**a noche llego y con ella, la decisión de hablar con Maka.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de mi sala, con un refresco de limón entre los dedos, mirando directamente hacia la televisión; Estaban pasando King-Kong, (Estalle en carcajadas, en el momento en que el súper-mono gritaba igual a Black Star).

Cambie la televisión _(temía morir de la risa) _al canal de música, estaban tocando "_Labios compartidos" de... ¡Adivinen! Mana._

La deje en ese canal no podía dejar de escuchar esa canción, y no sentirme identificado con ella.

Tocaron el timbre _(Tic-Toc)_

¡Parecían bombas en mi cabeza! Resonaban furiosas millones de veces…Mi corazón tembló...Mi alma se congelo y mi cuerpo quedo inmóvil.

—¡Basta de canciones cursis... —!gruñí molesto por lo poético que había sonado aquello.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta _(Tic-Toc)_

Tengo que abrir pensé… ¡Es ahora o nunca!…… ¡Sí eso! Abriré la puerta y le diré a Maka lo que sucede ¡Sí eso es exactamente lo que haré!

_Eso…haré..._

_(Tic-Toc)_

Este... bien, quizás no lo haré. Eso, quizás mañana...

—_¿Soul?_ — preguntaron detrás de la puerta.

—¡¿Sí?! _—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Soul cierra tu bocota!_

—_¡¿Esto…puedes abrir?!_ — cuestionó la voz de Maka.

—Em… ¿no? _— ¡¿Por qué diablos sonó como una pregunta!?_

—_¿No?_

—Digo sí, sí puedo—respondí—Espera... —apague la televisión; Porque podía amarla, podía compartir mi vida con ella, pero no sus gustos musicales... Soy macho ¿no?

—Bien... tengo algo que hablar contigo... —su voz tembló, y en ese momento lo supe. Maka estaba llorando, _otra vez._

Al escuchar esto mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo.

Abrí la puerta... Centrándome en un rostro cargado de tristeza; Unos ojos verdes torturados, unas mejillas sonrosadas, lágrimas bañando de roció aquel precioso mentón, que yo recordaba haber comido a besos, bajo la luz de la luna. Todo aquello distrajo mi mirada de aquel hermoso vestido blanco.

Ella se encontraba parada en mi puerta, sujetaba su cuerpo como si algo en este se fuera a desprender de un minuto hacia otro.

—Pasa— le dije en un balbuceo que solo ella podía interpretar, obedeció sin mirarme a los ojos, como si se encontraba avergonzada de sentir pena ante mí.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunte intentando no mostrar miedo; Porque sentía miedo...y mucho.

—Es-Esto…—ella comenzó a llorar una vez más; Su rostro se torno rojizo alrededor de los ojos, mientras su fina y delicada nariz también tomo un color carmín; _tan _irreal, _tan_ hermoso,_ tan_ triste...

—Dime ¿qué pasa? — volví a preguntar mientras la abrazaba con cara de bobo enamorado, sumergí mi cara en su cabello lo que me puso aun más eufórico, el mundo podía caer, el mismo techo de mi departamento podría desplomarse, aun así, yo seguiría estando en el cielo. _—"Patético"-_pensé.

¿Cómo podía sonrojarme por un simple abrazo? Mi corazón latió desmesurado al sentir que ella correspondió a mi caricia, poniendo sus dos manos tras mi nuca, y apoyando su rostro entre el hueco de mi pecho y mi cuello. —"_Más _patético_". _

Por un momento olvide todo…el tiempo…la orientación y lo que me quedaba de cordura, sin mencionar mi valentía, que dicho sea de paso, se había derrumbado por el aire.

Tenia miedo…miedo de que aquello se acabara…miedo de…cualquier cosa que me alejarme de ella.

Maka se arqueó entre mis brazos debido al dolor. ¿Qué podía tenerla así...? No quería preguntar.

_¡Vamos, Soul, muestra un poco de huevos!_

—M-Ma...ka—. balbuce...Tan bajo que ni ella pudo oírme. _(Bien, oficialmente soy gay)_

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —volví a insistir mientras aferraba aun más mi cuerpo al de ella, sujetándola por la cintura—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no? Somos amigos... —la boca me supo a metal al decir estas palabras.

—Es...Es… Ox—sollozo.

—¿Tú ex novio? —mi cara se demacro de dolor, me aferre más aun a aquella delicada silueta, en un intento desesperado de que no viera las miles de lágrimas que se depositaban en mis ojos —¿Qué paso con él? —

_(¡No me contestes por favor!)_

—Él quiere que _volvamos…—_su voz se rompió en la ultima palabra.

Ella se removió intranquila, estaba abrazándola demasiado fuerte, quizás la estaba hiriendo, pero no podía detenerme, no podía dejar que aquellas lágrimas delataran mis emociones, solo ella importaba ahora.

Pero, por favor, por favor. No... Ahora no... No me la quiten... No ahora... No... Aun no soy capaz... de aguantar sin ella.

* * *

_**M**__uajajajajaja ¿Qué les pareció?_

**¿L**es gusto? ¿**M**e tiro a un pozo y no salgo de allí?

**A**cepto tomatazos. **G**alletas virtuales. **C**hocolates virtuales. :D

**E**n fin... **L**o que tengan a mano.

**M**uchas **g**racias **p**or **l**eer.


	2. Cuando nada puede ir peor

**Disclaimer: **_**N**__ada_ me pertenece. Los personajes son de Atsushi Okubo, y jamás me entregara la custodia de Soul.

**»** **A**viso desde antes que los personajes estarán con un poco de OoC, aunque intenté acercarlos a su personalidad lo más posible. Gracias.

**»** **N**otas: **E**sto... Muchas gracias por sus reviews, **Y**umi-san muchas gracias por tú sugerencia te lo agradezco mucho, y no, no me ofende para nada, tú tienes mucha razón. ¡Un saludo a todos!

* * *

**Mi joven corazón idiota**

_«**M**irame, **n**ecesito **s**entirte **m**ia __»_

**.**

**E**n mi corazón _se ha sembrado una semilla._

**E**l agricultor, _es mí vida._

**E**n mi corazón, _solo esta aquel que ha sembrado aquella flor..._

**P**ero el agricultor _se ha marchado... _

**L**entamente _me estoy marchitando..._

**L**a vida suavemente, _me está arrancando..._

¿**Q**uién eres tú? ¿**P**or qué estas aquí?

¿**P**or qué me cuidas...?

**Y**a veo... tú... _Eres mi amigo, __**g**__racias._

**C**uando el agricultor _se ha marchado._

¿**D**e _quien es la flor?_

¿**D**e aquel que la ha sembrado... o... **D**e aquel que la ha cuidado?

* * *

**S**iento que me arrancan trozos de piel, ¡Maldito corazón!, tú y tú agónico dolor. ¡_Maldito seas!_

Me aferro de una forma adolorida a los fuertes brazos de mi acompañante, él esta aquí para mí, y se lo agradezco de sobre manera. Aun sin palabras. Empapo completamente su playera con mis asquerosas lágrimas. Y él solo se limita a abrazarme y a acariciar mi cabello; Trato con todas mis pocas fuerzas, suprimir aquellos sollozos pero es casi imposible, ¡Dios, por qué duele tanto! Le odio; Odio a Ox, le odio por abandonarme, por dejarme...

Por herirme; Por haberme enseñado a amarlo y nunca a olvidarlo.

—Maka... —susurra una voz varonil a mi lado; Esta ronco, como si sintiera mi dolor, quizás estos lazos tan fuertes, puedan unir los sentimientos que no puedo expresar con palabras.

—¿Mhp...?¿Q-Qué...? —dije en medio de un ataque de histeria; Sujeté su playera con toda la fuerzas de mis dedos, cuando al fin deje de exprimirla no podía sentir mi mano, trataba de escuchar mi voz, al igual que él estaba ronca.

—No me gusta verte, sufrir así... —sujeto mi mentón para poder observarme el rostro, yo baje la cara en un intento de que no viera lo patética que soy.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —hablo entre dientes, mientras me amarraba con sus brazos, y los transformaba en una tibia cuna.

—Ya has echo suficiente... —le respondí.

—Pero... —me detuvo, cansado.

—No, no digas nada—le puse uno de mis dedos sobre los labios. Y me acomode en su fuerte pecho... seguí llorando... hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Soul POV**

**S**ostuve a Maka entre mis brazos; Bese su frente con cuidado ya que estaba dormida, sus ojos estaban hinchados, por tanto llorar. Me apegue a su pecho, y suavemente le murmure las palabras, que nunca me atrevería a decirle, estando ella despierta. Que Ox quisiera volver con Maka lo demuestra, que es imposible... Que nunca me amara como yo a ella.

—Te amo— le susurre en el oído derecho —Siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo voy a hacer —rompí en llanto, ¡No puedo creer lo entupido que me he vuelto...! Un idiota sin remedio, un simple plebeyo entre tantos otros.

—He aquí mi diosa de la tristeza... él más fiel de sus sirvientes—susurré. ¿Cómo dejar de amarla? ¿Cómo vivir sin ella?, tendría que acostumbrarme... Ha vivir sin aire...Ha caminar sin camino...

_¡¡Deja de llorar!!_

¡Es Maka quien te necesita ahora deja de ser egoísta! Piensa en su felicidad... tú aceptaste que ella te utilizara...Tú dejaste que pasara a tú departamento y llorara en tú hombro... No es su error si no el tuyo... Tú error...Y no es justo, no puedes decirle ahora tus sentimientos, ella sufre, no puedes ser así de insensible.

Rompí en suaves carcajadas, cargadas de agonía, ¿Cuando me había vuelto yo tan sensible y tan respetuoso con los sentimientos?

* * *

**L**a cargue en brazos, la deposite en mi cama, la arrope y acaricie su rostro con mis toscos dedos, sonreí... se veía muy linda así, sobre todo cuando no me estaba golpeando o regañando, por mis tonterías.

Me recosté a su lado unos segundos, bostecé, podía estar así toda mi vida..._Quizás_ no era imposible que ella me amara... _Quizás_ podía lograr que me viera como algo mÁs que su amigo... La abrace, y la escuche sonreír, con una carcajada harmoniosa. La observe, estaba durmiendo... Esta soñando mejor dicho, las horas pasaban como minutos, Maka había llegado a las 10:00 p.m. y ya eran las 4:00 a.m.

**E**l tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos _que esperan_...

**D**emasiado rápido para aquellos _que temen... _

**D**emasiado largo para aquellos _que sufren... _

**D**emasiado cortó para aquellos_ que celebran... _

**P**ero para aquellos que aman_, el tiempo es eterno._

Maka, sonrió de nuevo, la curiosidad me invadió... Ahora balbuceaba algo; Le preste toda mi atención.

—Jajaja— sonreía y reía, simplemente música para mis oídos. —Te quiero... —abrí los ojos, ¿Me amaba? Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco;

"**E**l amor es un juego en el que ambos jugadores pueden ganar.**"**

—Te amo—volvió a balbucear—Ox... Te amo...

* * *

**D**entro de una callada habitación, de sombras moradas, de luz tenue, se encontraba el joven de corazón roto, las horas trascurrían lentas, para él, el mundo dejo de girar. Ya ni siquiera se permitía llorar. Beso a la chica en la frente, y salio de la habitación, pensó horas, sufrió mucho más de lo que el tiempo pude contar; Tomo una decisión, deseaba la felicidad de su ser amado, aunque esta le costara la propia.

No más canciones cursis, no más sentimientos dolorosos, una decisión que se atrevía a tomar.

Se dirigió al teléfono, marco un número, pausada y lentamente;

—¿Hola...? —pregunto él chico de cabellos platinados.

— _¿Sí...quien?_ — respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

—Soy Soul—contesto cortante.

— _¿Evans? —_el chico tras el auricular parecía sorprendido.

—Sí—

— _¿Qué deseas?_ —

—Hablar, Ox, solo hablar... —

* * *

_"__**E**__l__ amor es un juego donde tarde o temprano, alguien pierde..."_

* * *

**L**a chica de cabellos rubios abrió suavemente los ojos, la cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas, no estaba en su casa, pero conocía perfectamente el lugar, le gustaba encontrarse ahí. Sonrió ante la imagen de una almohada a su lado, Soul siempre hacia eso para que la chica no se sintiera sola, su amigo, su mejor amigo, _su_ Soul. Había despertado de buen ánimo... Cuando las cosas no pueden ir peor solo pueden mejorar ¿no?

Se dirigió hasta el comedor, esperaba encontrar a Soul, con una sonrisa, y el desayuno, pero estaba sola...

—¡¿Soul?_ —_! Llamó_—_¡¿Soul....?!

_Nada, estaba sola._

— ¡Soul! ¡Si no vienes ahora te daré la paliza de tú vida!_ —_ bromeo, con una sonrisa criminal._ —_ ¿Soul...?

_Nada, estaba sola._

Se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo; Su chaqueta no estaba, ni tampoco un bolso, empezó a sentir un horrible terror. Corrió al armario, sus ropas tampoco estaban, a cambio de estas encontró un papel arrugado en el piso, dentro del armario;

**M**aka**:**

"_**S**__i llegas a encontrar esta carta, quiero que sepas que todo lo que hecho a sido, por ti._

_**T**__e quiero mucho Maka..._

_**P**__ero no como crees..._

_**T**__e amo, siempre lo he hecho, pero tú no a mi..._

_**N**__o puedo obligarte a sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti..._

_**A**__diós y prometo no volver a molestarte._

_**P.D.:**__**C**__uida a "Ore-Sama" (Ah Black Star) es un idiota, pero es sensible, dile que me fui al país donde esta lleno de chicas en bikini, playas, y que lo estaré esperando._ _**N**__o dejes que se rompa la cabeza, no más de lo normal, y ten cuidado, te quiero. _

_**N**__o._

_**T**__e amo..._

—_**S**__oul__—_

Maka... Quedo sin palabras, abrazo el papel que estaba entre sus manos, y sintió un vació en el pecho, mayor al que nunca había sentido, y buscando entre el papel encontró al otro lado más palabras.

_**P.D. **__de __**P.D.**__: __**S**__i nos volvemos a ver, puedes golpearme por lo de las chicas en bikini, cuida a Mauricio. __**Co**__mo mi serpiente mascota, te cuidara mientras yo no este, ¡Ah! por cierto aliméntala, se alimenta de chicas lindas a si que no te preocupes, no te tocara. _

_**S**__olo bromeo. _

_**C**__uídate_

_**Y**__a te extraño..._

Maka sonrió ampliamente, para comenzar a llorar, en un mar sin sentido, lloro y lloro, hasta que no pudo más, sintió que estaba deshidratada, y se dirigía a la cocina, a tomar agua, cuando, sintió el timbre.

_(Tic-Toc)_

Su corazón latió con felicidad, había vuelto, la amaba, y se amarían en ese departamento, dentro de poco, corrió con lágrimas en los ojos, y tropezó con la alfombra, su corazón latía desenfrenado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con... Mauricio, es decir (XD) Ox, quien la abrazo. _Maka quedo inmóvil._

— ¡No llores más mi Maka, ya estoy aquí_—_! gritó Ox, mientras sonreía _—_ ¡Yo te perdono mi amor!

Maka quedo perpleja, ¿Él la perdonaba...? Qué imbécil.

* * *

**E**n el próximo **C**áp. ¡**M**auricio la serpiente de **S**oul, por fin aparecerá! XD

¿**L**es gusto? ¿**N**o les gusto? ¿**V**olverá, **S**oul? ¿**Q**ué hará **M**aka?

¿**Q**ué pasara con Ox?

**¿C**omerá Mauricio? XD

**E**l próximo es el final :3


	3. Te amo, Te amo, Te amo

**L**amento la demora XD

¡¡**No** me maten por favor!!

* * *

**Mi joven corazón idiota**

_«__**T**__e__** q**__uiero,__** t**__e__quiero,__te quiero,__** t**__e quiero, ¿__**S**__abes__** q**__ué__** t**__e__** qu**__iero?__ »_

**.**

**M**aka **P**OV.

"**U**n **m**illón **d**e **p**alabras **n**o pueden **h**acer **q**ue **v**uelvas.**L**o sé, **p**orque lo he intentado. **T**ampoco un millón de lágrimas. **L**o sé porque he llorado hasta no poder más_"_

**Ll**ámenmeme estupida, tonta sin remedio ¿Qué importa ya?

Lo único que me importa es que él me perdone... Por eso voy en su encuentro, mi garganta desiste por cada aliento forzado en mis pulmones, el aire a mi alrededor se siente tibio, además el chico a mi lado a amenazado con matarme si no traía a _mi_ Soul de vuelta... Me equivoque, ahora si, nada puede ir peor.

* * *

**R**acconto.

_**L**__os labios de Ox acallaron mis ganas de echarlo del departamento, en cada uno de sus roces, me daba cuenta lo poco que me gustaban... No porque besara mal, sino porque en cada uno de ellos faltaba algo, era un beso hueco, hueco como su cabeza..._

—_No, Ox no me toques_—_le advertí empujándolo solo un poco._

—_¿Qué?_ —_ preguntó confuso, había aun una sonrisa entupida en sus labios, como si fuera superior a mí._

—_Simple, ya no te quiero._ —_conteste sincera, sin pestañear ni una vez._

_Se quedo atónito, sin moverse ni un centímetro, su entupida sonrisa había desaparecido por completo._

—_Jajaja_—_estallo en carcajadas burlonas._

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso? _—_pregunte enojada._

_Se acerco a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus manos, para luego murmurar:_

—_Tontita, te perdono no tienes que ponerte difícil_—_le bajo el perfil, dejando que todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, pareciera solamente una broma._

_Unas enormes ganas de golpearlo me embargaron, pero aun no era el momento, tengo que llegar al final de esto. _

—_¿Me perdonas?_ —_sonreí sarcástica. _—_¿Qué tienes que perdonarme tú a mí?_

—_No te pongas difícil, Evans me lo dijo todo._ —

—_¿Soul?_ —_ dije exaltada_—_¿Hablaste con él?_

_¿Soul? ¿Mi Soul? _

—_Él dijo que un me amabas_—_concluyo._

—_¿Qu-é?_

—_Él me llamo anoche, me dijo que te amaba y que deseaba lo mejor para ti._ —_tomó aire, y se aferro aun más a mi cuerpo_—_ dijo que lo mejor para ti era aquello que tú querías, es decir, yo claro..._

_No pude evitar sonreír... ¿Él me amaba tanto como para hacer eso?_

—_Y te dijo algo más..._ —_ pregunte_—_ por ejemplo, ¿Donde se va?_

—_Ahora que lo mencionas_—_dijo feliz_—_ Sí, dijo algo más..._

— _¿Qué cosa?_ —_dije impaciente, no dejaría que siguiera tocándome._

—_Maseltov _—_dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, antes de tirarme contra la pared y comenzar a besarme con lujuria._

"_¡Suéltame!", trate de gritar pero no se separo de mi... No me toques... ¡No! No quiero a este príncipe, que creía tan perfecto para mí..._

_Quiero a mi príncipe, tonto y atolondrado..._

—_¡No! _—_chille desesperada_—_¡Yo no te quiero!_

—_Eso ya no importa terminaremos...lo que ya empezamos._ —

_Me acallo y sostuvo mis dos manos arrinconándome contra la pared. Soul, vuelve... Por favor..._

_¡Te amo!_

—_¡¡Maka!!_ —_chillaron desde la puerta._

"_¡Soul...volviste!" Una gran alegría me invadió. ¡Volviste por mí..!_

—_¡No molestes! _—_grito Ox, al instante en que posaba una de sus manos en mi boca, para acallar mis gritos._

—_...Me lo imaginaba..._ —_dijo la voz detrás de la puerta._

_¡No Soul, no es lo que...! Comencé a llorar amargamente. En un triste silencio forzado. ¿Es lo único que sabia hacer? _

—_¡Maka tonta, por tú culpa mi amigo se fue!_ —_dijo la voz furiosa._

_No era Soul, era su amigo Black Star..._

—_Me vale lo que hagáis tú y ese tarado de Ox. ¡Pero más te vale que mi amigo vuelva... O te juro que te arrepentirás!- grito enojado a más no poder, para luego golpear la puerta._

_Black Star, ódiame, yo me odio en este instante... Merezco algo peor..._

—_Creo que ya se fue..._ —_dijo Ox, mientras yo lloraba como tonta._

—_Por favor...No..._ —_rogué._

—_No te preocupes mi Maka, seré bueno_—_ sonrió al terminar la oración. _

_Ataco mis labios y mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, nublando todo... Este era el fin._

_Te amo Soul._

_Siento haberte hecho sufrir..._

—_¡Ah!_ —_chillo Ox adolorido, alejándose rápidamente de mi._

_Momento que yo no desaproveche... Lo golpe con mi mano derecha lo más fuerte que pude, no sentí dolor alguno mi cabeza estaba en otra parte..._

_En momentos Ox estaba en el piso, mi pecho subía y bajaba... Rogando por aire, me aleje de él y el callo inconsciente al piso._

_¿Qué detuvo a Ox?_

_Fije mi vista en el piso, al lado de ox, estaba Mauricio... La pobre serpiente de mi amado, me había salvado de un horrible futuro, Mauricio estaba tirado literalmente en el piso... Soul me había contado que era una serpiente vieja, que no poseía veneno... Y por lo tanto era muy débil..._

_Me acerque a él... Pobre Mauricio su ultima cena no fue una chica linda, sino un patán de cuarta._

_El cual estaba sano y a salvo, desmayado en el piso del apartamento de Soul... No puedo esperar._

_Mi Soul se va... tome a Mauricio en mis brazos y lo abrace, agradeciendo su heroico rescate... El y yo recuperaríamos a soul._

_Abrí la puerta del departamento y abandone al único animal que estaba allí, Ox quedo desmayado en el departamento de Soul, yo y Mauricio lo traeríamos de vuelta. Costara lo que costara..._

* * *

—¿**M**aka? —dijo Black Star rompiendo el silencio, en el que estaba sumergida.

—¿Me vuelves a hablar? —salte feliz de pronto, sonriendo con optimismo.

—No, en realidad, no... —me contesto, hablando bien bajito, no deseando que sus ideas y enojo fueran descargados hacia la única allí. Hacia a mi.

—Lo lamento—dije entre dientes, fijando mi vista hacia el camino que faltaba por delante—Nunca debí dejar que Soul se fuera.

Enjuague con el puño de mi sueter, las lágrimas en mis ojos, me sentía mal de llorar, frente a Black Star. O delante de quien quiera. Llorar nunca solucionaba nada...

—Acepto tus disculpas—contesto sonriendo, hasta mostrar sus dientes y desordenándome el cabello suavemente — ¡Mira que tienes suerte, eh! ¡El gran Dios te consideraba su amiga antes, creo que puede volver a hacerlo!

Le sonreí en respuesta, para luego ordenar mi cabello en su lugar. Acaricie la piel fría de Mauricio, y le agradecí otra vez mentalmente. Mi pequeño héroe, ahora descansaba en paz...

—Por cierto Maka... —murmuró Black Star, soltando un suspiro— ¿Mauricio es muy tranquilo no lo crees?

—Star...Él esta... —me detuvo rápidamente, si le digo la verdad terminara odiándome de verdad.

—¿Él esta...?—continuo Black Star.

—Durmiendo la siesta—conteste sin pensármelo dos veces.

—Aun así, es muy tranquilo, incluso parece que no respira... —dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

—¡Eh! Fíjate en el volante, si no quieres que la última vez que veamos a Soul sea en nuestros funerales—mi voz sonó angustiada y Black Star, velozmente adopto una posición seria.

Seguimos nuestra trayectoria en silencio. El enorme auto de Black Star, perdón su _"Nene"_ o su _"Joyita", _peleaba contra él pavimento, para llegar rápido al aeropuerto...Yo solo rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde...

* * *

—¡**S**oul!-gritaba a todo pulmón—¡Soul!

Black Star miraba a toda la gente, yo solo corría y gritaba, incansablemente su nombre.

—¡¡Soul!! ¡¡Perdóname!! —mi garganta se sentía seca y yo estaba absolutamente cansada.

La gente me miraba con curiosidad y casi con miedo en cambio algunos pocos opinaban;

—Consíganle un Soul a esa loca—grito un hombre

—Rápido, ¡den paso! ¡La pobre no va a llegar al baño! —opino otro.

—¿Mamá qué le pasa a esa niña? —preguntó un pequeño de melena color oro.

—Se llama esquizofrenia—contesto la mamá seria.

Me pare en seco.

Esa si no la aguanto...

Con mis dedos deforme mi rostro y le saque la lengua al pequeño, su mama se asusto y el niñito estallo en carcajadas, seguí corriendo y Black Star que corría tras de mi me dirigió una sonrisa de orgullo, y yo se la devolví...

¿Qué importaba lo que opinaran?

—Tengo una idea Maka... —No es la mejor, es más no te gustara, pero aun así... Es nuestra única esperanza...

Asentí en silencio y trague saliva, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

* * *

**Soul pov**

_**S**__entimientos__**:**_

**C**uando dos personas se aman: _**S**__e llama amor._

**C**uando dos personas se odian: _**S**__e llama rencor._

**C**uando una persona sufre una tortura: _**S**__e llama dolor._

**A**unque yo te ame, te odie, y sufra por ti solo se llama _amistad._

¿**N**o hay más términos verdad?

**A**rranco la hoja con rabia y la arrugo entre mis manos... La lanzo con furia para luego sentarme sobre una silla.

—¿Cómo es que _yo_ el chico más cool del planeta, pudo escribir algo cómo eso...? —gemí de rabia, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo, como si aun no me lo creyera del todo. —Soy patético... — ladré.

Mire hasta el techo, he intento crear figuritas con los grumos de la pintura amarillenta; Porque aun estando rodeado de desconocidos no engaño absolutamente a nadie; Porque quiero verla, quiero hablarle, quiero que me mire. _La quiero... ¡Pero, ella no me quiere a mi!_

_« ¡Este mundo era una locura! »_

—Ahora sí, Soul, eres mil veces _más _idiota de lo que pensé_..._ —la voz en mi mente rió como si se estuviera atragantando; De una forma seca y espeluznante. Cual película de terror.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y suspire. "_Este seria un largo día..."_

Pronto, escuche un sonido fuerte, era el altavoz del aeropuerto_._

— _¿__Hola, hola? Mh...__ —_

Esa voz dulce y melodiosa me resultaba tan familiar...

Pero eso es imposible...

Olvídenlo estoy delirando...

—_¡¡Maka!! ¡¡Habla tonta!!_ —

_Abrí muy bien los ojos, ¿Maka? Me pare de un salto y preste toda mi atención al altavoz..._ _Toda la gente se detuvo de lo que estaba asiendo y al igual que yo...Y mi... Poesía..._

—_Soul, si estas ahí, yo... Tengo algo que decirte..._ —

— ¡_Lo que ella te quiere decir es...!_ —

Esa voz... ¿Black star?

Hubo un sonido seco detrás del parlante...

—_¡¡Maka-Chop!! Yo se lo digo idiota..._ —

—_Ok, ok, ok, me rindo... __No me golpees más..._ —_rogó la voz masculina, divertida._

Toda la gente esperaba lo que la chica tenia que decir....Maka... ¿Qué tienes que decir? Yo de verdad no deseo quedarme... Jamás soportaría verte en los brazos de Ox...

Hubo un suspiro profundo....y empezó a sonar una hermosa canción detrás de los parlantes... Miles de imágenes de mi vida comenzaron a aparecer delante de mi...Todos momentos con Maka, momentos felices...

La voz de maka empezó a cantar una canción...

"_**E**__stoy muriendo por atrapar mi respiración._

_¿__**O**__h, por qué nunca aprendo?_

_**P**__erdí toda mi confianza._

_**A**__uque seguramente intente transformar su alrededor._

_¿__**A**__ún puedes ver mi corazón?_

_**T**__oda mi agonía desaparece._

_**C**__uando me sujetas en tú abrazo._

_**N**__o me destroces, ya que necesito todo._

_**P**__ara hacer a mi corazón un lugar mejor._

_**D**__ame algo que pueda creer._

_**N**__o me destroces._

_**A**__hora que has abierto la puerta, no la dejes cerrar._

_**A**__quí estoy otra vez al borde._

_**D**__eseo que pudiera dejarlo ir._

_**S**__é que estoy tan solo un paso lejos de transformar su alrededor._

_¿__**P**__uedes ver mi corazón?_

_**T**__oda mi agonía desaparece_

_**C**__uando me sujetas en tú abrazo_

_**N**__o me destroces, ya que necesito todo._

_**P**__ara hacer a mi corazón un lugar mejor._

_**D**__ame algo que pueda creer._

_**N**__o me destruyas, ya que necesito todo._

_**P**__ara hacer a mi corazón un lugar mejor._

_**I**__ntente varías veces, pero nada era real._

_**P**__ara hacerlo desaparecer._

_**N**__o me destruyas._

_**Q**__uiero creer que es real esto._

_**S**__álveme de mi temor._

_**N**__o me destroces._

_**N**__o me destroces, ya que necesito todo._

_**P**__ara hacer a mi corazón un lugar mejor._

_**D**__ame algo que pueda creer._

_**N**__o me destroces, que es lo que me queda._

_**P**__ara hacer a mi corazón un lugar mejor__**..."**_

—_Lo que quiero decir... Es que yo te amo... _—_dijo Maka triste..._ —_ ¿Me escuchas? Te amo..._

Toda la gente soltó un _"Oh..." _y empezaron a mirar buscando a la persona a quien le estaba cantando...

Me buscaban a mí... Corrí rápidamente y la gente me abrió paso con sonrisas y felicitaciones...Yo aun no lo podía creer.

Mi corazón bombardeaba tanta sangre por minuto y mi reparación se hacia cada vez mas entrecortada...ella me amaba...y yo le amaba a ella por sobre todo...

—¡Te amo! — grite a todo pulmón mientras corría la gente aplaudió y grito de emoción.

Llegue a una pequeña sala, y ahí estaba ella...aun triste resplandecía por si misma...Maka...mi Maka

— ¡Soul! —grito ella emocionada corriendo hacia mi.

—¡Maka! —grite en repuesta abriendo mis brazos para abrazarla.

—¡¡Black star!! ¡Yhahooo! Yo no puedo ser menos—grito mi amigo mientras se abrasaba así mismo.

—Te amo, Maka—dije mientras mi corazón estallaba de alegría.

—Y... Yo a ti—ella se sonrojo y me abrazo feliz.

Este es mi propio final feliz...y todo ocurrió gracias a mi _joven corazón idiota..._

* * *

_Dedicado a: Mauricio, sin ti nada de esto estaría pasando, nuestro primer hijo tendrá tú nombre, un saludo donde quiera que estés..._

* * *

**¿Fin****?**

* * *

_**L**__isto que les pareció, es un final único creo...Me esforcé mucho y creo merezco un pequeño review...Un saludo y gracias por leer mi primera creación... __Los quiero y yo también los guardare en mi joven corazón idiota..._

_Bye __Bye_


End file.
